<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerely Shikatema by On_kamis_green_earth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986186">Sincerely Shikatema</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth'>On_kamis_green_earth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally started my Shikatema drabble collection :) </p><p>Teehee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sincerely Shikatema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’s is she?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Troublesome, that’s Temari for you,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and blew out a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Choji threw his head back and laughed, “Gotcha!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Choji elbowed him and opened a bag of chips, “You really must like her for her to be on her mind enough for me to outsmart you. I didn’t even say her name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru groaned and shook his head, “Yah okay good for you. You figured out that I like my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it be hard to tell otherwise! You never talk about her. It’s like you try not to. Ino won’t stop talking about Sai and as soon as I met Karui I was sharing everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t seen her since our first date and I am not entirely sure she is my girlfriend. We haven’t spoken much since. I was supposed to go there and something came up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Choji raised a brow at his friend, “Let me guess you sent her a formal letter stating why you couldn’t go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru blinked back and shrugged, “Well yah.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Choji thumped the back of his friend’s head, “For the smartest man I know you can be really dumb sometimes. You are sending a message to her that whatever is between you is business and is less important than work.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay yes I messed up but if I show that now I am only adding to my guilt.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pride never made a good man.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what do you suggest?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—-A Few Weeks Later—-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So be honest with me, who in all of Konoha helped you craft this apology letter?” Temari teased him at the gate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shikamaru sighed, “It got you here didn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can turn back around.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was Choji.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Choji.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>